A New Teen Titan
by fricfrac
Summary: Starfire invites her old friend Princess soon to be Emperess Cattress Zamew to join the Teen Titans. Only one problem...the Titans have no idea she's coming! Learn more about Cattress,her back story' and how life as a Titan goes for her in "A New Teen Titan"! Mostly drama/humor mild romance and a few fight scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Starfire's Secret**

**I'm only going to do this once for the entire story. Al rights reserved to D.C Nation comics except for my O.C Cattress Zamew**

"Starfire!",Robin called as he searched the tower for the alien girl.

"Beastboy have you seen Starfire?" ,Robin asked as he peered into Beastboy's room.

"Not since breakfast, Dude." Beastboy replied, "Go ask Raven."

Robin sighed as he walked down, dreading having to confront the demoness. As he walked he heard laughing coming from the roof that sounded like Starfire. As he neared the steps he heard another voice. It was to calm to be Starfire, but to happy to be Raven. When he reached the roof he only saw Starfire and her tablet.

"Star who where you talking to?", Robin asked.

"I was using the video chat to talk to an old friend." She replied happily.

"Yeah that was obvious, but who?, Robin asked

"Just a friend." Starfire replied mysteriously.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that training starts in ten minutes." Robin said as he began to walk to the training room.

Later in training…..

"Cyborg, Beastboy!" Robin called as he entered the training room.

"Yeah?", they both said in sync.

" Have you noticed Starfire has been acting strange and video chatting with that stange girl lately?",Robin asked.

"Yeah I've heard talking coming from her room when she's clearly alone.",Beastboy replied.

"What do you know grass stain?!", Cyborg said as he punched Beastboy in the arm,he winced and gave Cyborg an angry glare in response.

"I have noticed her acting strange though.", Cyborg said in agreement with Robin.

"Good, then I'm not the only one." Robin said reassured.

"So we all agree, she's hiding something, she has a secret", Robin said suspiciously.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed my first story. I know it's not very long. It'll get better, promise. Im not very good with intros. My O.C is coming in 2 chapters. :')**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry to keep u all waiting,ive been going through some stuff at home and havnt had time to write. Anyway heres chapter 2.

Chapter2: The Surprise

"Friends, I have the most glorious news"Starfire exclaimed as she burst through the living room door. She was squealing un controllably with excitement so high it nearly shattered the Titans eardrums.

"Star l,what is it?"Robin asked at the same time trying to calm her down. All of the Titans listened with anticipation.

"I have a surprise for all of you"She said happily. Raven's face turned to an annoyed look,it was never good when star fire had a "surprise".For instance, last time she had a surprise it was a cake that turned them all purple for a week.

"Dude, I love surprises"Beastboy said gleefully.

Raven glarred at him,"Don't you remember what happened the last few times Starfire had a surprise?",Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Yeah", mummbled remembering the other surprises.

"So what is it?",Cyborg asked with a slight amount of worry in his voice.

"I can not tell you, but the surprise will be here within a few of the days."Starfire said happily," I know you'll love her she added quickly before running of to her room with tablet. Most likely to video chat with the strange girl.

"Whoah,wait a minute dudes, did she say you will love _HER_,as in it's a she."Beastboy said,"You know that means what ever it is it's probably alive!". They all looked at each other with worry.

" This is going to be a long week, isn't it?"Robin said with a heavy sigh. They all nodded in agreement that this would be a very long week.

**Hope you all liked it. I know its not long and I left on a cliff hanger. Dont. Judge to hard though im a 6th grader not a pro writer nice comments and I would appreciate ideas for the next chapter. Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**My O.C is here in this chapter! And I'm sorry for my bad grammar with the dialogue. I knew I was missing something. I was reminded of it by mystery again. Thanks to you mystery again. :)Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Cattress Zamew**

Robin awoke to a smiling Starfire standing next to his bed.

"Wake up Robin she is almost here!",she exclaimed.

"What? Wait, who is almost here?", Robin responded groggily.

"The surprise of course", she said with excitement in her voice.

"Can you please tell me who this "surprise' is" Robin asked, as he slowly got out of bed.

"Then it wouldn't be the surprise", Starfire said happily.

Robin groaned with annoyance as he got out a fresh uniform and mask. He was O.K with Starfire seeing him in his Batman boxers and pajama shirt, but not the rest of the team. Especially Cyborg and Beastboy. If they saw him like this they wouldn't let it go for weeks.

"Uh, Star do you mind, I'm going to change into my uniform now", He said in an awkward tone.

"Oh, I see", she said slightly embarrassed. "I will see you in the commons room."

As soon as the door closed Robin started to change into his uniform. He dreaded the surprise Starfire had coming. He snapped on his utility belt and left his room. As he walked toward the commons room he heard something that sounded like a vacuum mixed with the T-Car engine stalling. Except way louder and it was coming from the commons room. He started to run towards the noise bo-staff extended and ready to kick butt. When he reached the commons room he was startled to see a strange ship. Everyone except for Starfire who was flying around singing "She's here, she's finally here!" , starring at the ship with awe and shock.

"Star, what the heck is that thing!", Robin yelled over the noise of the ship.

" It is the surprise! It is my dear friend Princess Catrress Zamew!" She said with extreme excitement.

"Who's that?" Cyborg asked slightly calmed down now.

"She is my old friend and princess from the planet replied.

With that the ship started to land and shut down and out flew a girl who appeared to be some sort of blue cat like human mutant. Starfire flew down the steps faster way faster than the elevator would have gotten her there and came back up with the blue cat girl flying behind her.

"Friends, This is Princess Cattress Zamew from the planet Kattaria.", Starfire said happily.

"Cattress, these are my friends, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy." Starfire said, pointing to each of her friends to make their introduction more through to Cattess.

"Nice to meet you, please do not use my full title it is very long and unnecessary. Just call me Cattress or Cat.", Cattress said in a friendly voice.

"So dude, let me get this straight, you are an alien princess like Starfire, who is also Starfire's friend and is part of a half cat half human species!?", Beastboy asked with uncertainty. originated on Earth and we all have ancient elemental powers. I my self am half cheetah half human." Cattress replied to and corrected Beastboy.

"Cool!" Beastboy and Cyborg both yelled, now fully captivated by the cat girl.

"So Starfire, how did you to meet", Raven asked.

To be continued…..

**Now its getting better. ****J****I hope you liked. Sorry for the cliff hanger again theres a lot about Cattress that needs explain and that will take more than one chapter. Please review with new ideas for the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Cattress Zamew part 2

"So how did you two meet?"asked Raven.

"Well Kattaria and Tamaran are very good allies, we met through our parents and we started doing the hanging out all the time" said Starfire.

"I was devastated when I found out the Gordainians had taken Starfire, but I knew I couldn't do anything by the time I found out. I was so relieved when Starfire figured out a way to call me from here and told me she escaped. Then she invited me to visit her here." Cattress added.

"Well that explains the video chats."said Robin

"So why don't you tell us more about yourself and Kattaria ,Cattress?"asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, dude you seem pretty cool."said Beastboy.

"Ok, so I and everyone else on my planet have elemental powers. What makes mine special is that since i'm royalty I have all four of the possible elemental powers you could get instead of just one. I have fire, earth, water, and air. So does my brother Ash. Our parents where killed when we where 7 years old in battle so our uncle is keeping the planet from falling and I are twins im older by 3 seconds so the plan for when we're old enough to rule is after the coronation ceremony if i'm accepted as a Teen Titan will be that Ash will rule solo until i'm ready to rule with him. Then we'll do a joint rule.", Catress said.

"Wait, if your accepted as a Teen Titan, what do you mean?", asked Robin.

"Oh you didn't know, Starfire invited me to be a Titan", Cattress replied.

"Starfire?", Robin said wanting answers.

"That is the other part of the surprise."Starfire said in a guilty voice.

"I'm sorry Robin I thought you knew.", Cattress interrupted.

"It's fine Cattress it's not your fault.", Robin replied.

"Why don't you let her try out Rob? She's good friends with Star has a good reputation and her powers seem cool.", Cyborg suggested.

"Dude it would be so cool to have you on the team!" added Beastboy excitedly.

"Fine, I'll give her a chance." , Robin said.

"Thanks Robin, I'll do my best and show you what I can do.", Cattress said happily.

"Glorious!", exclaimed Starfire.

"You'll make a great edition to the team.", Cyborg said as he patted Cattress on the back.

"That is if she can put up with Beastboy.", Raven commented.

"I think I'll be okay, if I can put up with Ash for 16 years I think I can handle Beastboy.", Cattress said cheerfully.

"See, she doesn't think I'm annoying!", Beastboy gloated.

Raven glared at him.

"Cattress you can crash on the couch yout try out is tomorrow. It's getting late we have training at 6:00 am tomorrow we should be getting to bed" Robin said.

"Oh come on Robbie Cy and I want to stay up!". Beastboy whined.

"Fine, but I still want your best at training tomorrow you guys better not fall behind because you stayed up to late.", Robin said.

"Will do Rob.", Cyborg replied well hooking up the game station.

"Here Cattress, goodnight." Raven said as she handed Cattress a pillow and a blanket and then walked off to her room.

"Thanks Raven." Cattress said smiling a tired smile. "Good night everyone." Cattress said.

"Night",Cyborg said as he started playing game station Beastboy .

"I wish you all the dreams of sweetness.", Starfire cheerfully said flying off to her room.

"Night dudes.",Beast boy said quikly well elbowing Cyborg.

"Goodnight team see you at training."Robin said ."Cattress are you going to be bothered by BB and Cy? Cattress?"

Robin heard a light snore comming from the couch and saw Cattress fast asleep.

"I guess they wont be a problem."

With that everyone except Beastboy and Cyborg went to their rooms.

to be continued in chapter 5


End file.
